Rumours
by Schlaf
Summary: Apa kau percaya pada kabar angin yang ada disekitarmu? —Multi-chapter. AU. Slightly OOC. DLDR. Mind to RnR? [5/5]. COMPLETED. previous pen name : Fuyukaze Mahou
1. Pintu

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** belongs to **Yuusei Matsui**

* * *

"Kamu tahu nggak?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Rumor sekolah kita, lho..."

* * *

 **Act 1** — **Pintu**

 **[1/5]**

* * *

"H-hei, Hinano-chan... Jangan main-main, ah!" Yada Touka berseru takut-takut. "Kamu serius mau ke gudang jam segini?"

"Iyalah!" seru Kurahashi, memilah-milah kunci yang diberikan Petugas Kebersihan Sekolah kepadanya. "Kamu tahu 'kan kalo Kaho Tsuchiya itu menyembunyikan buku-buku milikku di sana? _Bitch_ sekali dia! Aku bahkan nggak tahu darimana di dapat kuncinya!" umpat si pemilik surai oranye tersebut.

Sesampainya di depan pintu gudang, Hinano mulai mencoba-coba kunci yang diberikan kepadanya, sementara Touka masih merinding ketakutan. "Hinano-chan... cepetan..." bisik Touka, kalap memandang sekeliling.

"Iya, iya... ah! Terbuka juga," Hinano berkata, tersenyum puas. Ia mulai memutar-mutar kenop pintu, tetapi pintu gudang tetap tak mau terbuka. Hinano mengerutkan kening. "Ih, kok pintunya macet, sih? Tendang aja, kali, ya?"

"Ih, jangan! Takut pamali!" seru Touka ngeri. Hinano menggeleng-geleng dan membantah, "Percayaan amat kamu. Sudahlah, tenaaang! Kalo ada apa-apa, aku yang tanggung, kok!"

 _Brak!_

Suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka terdengar. Hinano baru saja menendang sebelah kenop pintu hingga pintu gudang sekolah terbuka. Tanpa menghiraukan Touka, Hinano langsung berlari masuk dan mencari barang-barangnya. Dari ekor matanya, Hinano dapat merasakan ada yang menatapnya. Dia menoleh.

 _Lho, nggak ada apa-apa..._

 **...**

 **...**

" _N-nee_ , Hinano-chan. Kamu kelihatan pucat..."

"Ah, masa'?"

Touka menelan ludah dan mengangguk. Temannya yang satu itu memang kelihatan seperti sedang sakit semenjak beberapa hari lalu. Hinano juga selalu kelihatan seperti sedang membawa beban berat, padahal hanya membawa tas sekolah saja.

"Iya... kamu ke UKS, gih..." Touka menyarankan, "Apa perlu kuantar?"

"Nggak, nggak usah," Hinano menggeleng, melanjutkan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru. "Aku sehat-sehat aja, kok,"

"Tapi belakangan ini kamu _gloomy_ banget..." Touka masih bersikeras meyakinkan. "Kuantar ke UKS ya? Ya?" tanyanya berharap, sampai Hinano menghadiahinya tatapan jengkel.

"Nggak usah, aku gapapa kok! Kamu berisik, deh!" bentak Hinano. "Sana pergi! Bikin _badmood_ saja!"

"I... iya..." Touka bergumam dan berjalan menjauhi Hinano. Touka, sebagai sahabat, sudah mengerti betapa mengerikannya Hinano kalau sudah marah. Meski begitu, Touka merasa ada yang aneh dengan perangai Hinano kali ini.

 _Hinano-chan... kamu kenapa...?_

 **...**

 **...**

Hinano menggerutu pelan. Belakangan ini _mood_ nya berantakan, dan enggan rasanya ia pergi ke sekolah. Kenapa pula punggungnya terasa berat sekali belakangan ini? Huh, aneh!

Hinano berbelok dan berjalan menuju pantry karyawan. Diketuknya ruangan kecil itu dan dipaksakannya senyum. Ia tak ingin citranya buruk di lingkungan karyawan sekolah.

 _Cklek_

Seseorang membuka pintu pantry, menampakkan wajah Petugas Kebersihan Sekolah. Pria itu tampak bingung mendapati Hinano di depan pintu pantry.

"Kurahashi-kun, belum pulang? Ada apa kemari?" tanya Si Petugas penuh selidik. Hinano tersenyum makin lebar.

"Belum, Bang. Oh iya, saya boleh minjem kunci gudang lagi, nggak?" tanya Hinano (agak) sopan. Si Petugas mengerutkan kening.

"Ketinggalan apa lagi? Biar saya aja yang ambil, Dek," Si Petugas menanggapi, akan tetapi Hinano menggeleng. "Saya aja, Bang. Lagian gudang gak jauh-jauh amat," balas Hinano riang. Awalnya Si Petugas agak ragu, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk dan memberikan kunci kepadanya.

"Hati-hati ya, Dek. Jangan macem-macem. Kalo udah selesai urusannya, kuncinya taruh aja di pantry ya. Saya baru mau pulang, soalnya," tutur Si Petugas. Hinano mengangguk dan memberikan salam hormat seraya berkata "Siap, Bos!" sebelum melesat pergi ke gudang.

 **...**

 **...**

Hinano kembali menendang pintu gudang yang macet dan mulai mencari buku tulisnya yang hilang. Alasannya kemari ialah karena Kaho lagi-lagi menyembunyikan bukunya. Mending buku catatan, bisa menyalin dari Touka. Buku latihan? _No_. Hinano bukan pencontek. Parahnya lagi, buku yang diambil adalah buku yang berisi PR yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Hinano tak mau terkena hukuman.

 _Griiit_

Hinano menghentikan pencariannya dan memandang sekeliling dengan panik. _Apa itu?_

"S... siapa di sana?!" seru Hinano ngeri. Ia mulai ketakutam juga, apalagi Touka tidak sedang bersamanya.

Hinano mengawasi sekeliling kembali. Tak ada siap-si—

 _BRUK!_

"KYAAA!" Hinano menjerit ketakutan saat sesuatu jatuh di dekatnya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, dan bodohnya malah semakin masuk ke dalam gudang.

Itu adalah boneka.

Boneka dirinya, dengan leher yang hampir putus, seragam compang-camping, sebelah mata yang dipaku, lutut dengan posisi yang tidak sesuai dengan persendian, juga kepala yang dipalu.

 _Itu mengerikan._

Hinano semakin mundur dan mundur, hingga ia merasakan hawa dingin di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah, tubuhnya merinding hebat.

"HIIIII!"

Sesosok hantu berambut keriting pendek menyeringai lebar kepadanya. Wajahnya seram, dengan mata sayu yang berkilat-kilat jahat dan seringaian lebar dengan gihi-gigi yang berdarah.

Hinano berbalik arah. Ia mundur ke arah boneka, sementara sang hantu melayang mendekatinya.

 _"Kamu... anak kurang ajar..."_

Hinano menangis. Otaknya nge- _blank._ Ia ketakutan dan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia putus asa dan yang ada di otaknya hanya keinginan untuk kabur.

 _"Mengganggu... tempat tinggalku..."_

"Jangan... jangan bunuh aku... maafkan aku..."

Hantu itu menerjangnya seraya memekik, _"KAU PANTAS MEMBAYARNYA!"_

"TTTIIIDDDAAAKKK!"

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kurahashi Hinano ditemukan tewas mengenaskan.

Anehnya, posisinya sama dengan boneka seram di dekatnya.

* * *

"Rumor? Rumor apa?"

"Ih, Maehara. Yang tentang itu, lho. Anak yang di _bully_ terus dibunuh di gudang... Katanya arwahnya masih gentayangan, lho. Seram, 'kan? Kalo nggak salah namanya Hazama..."

"Kamu percaya aja sama yang begituan, Katao—"

 _"Hihihi..."_

Keduanya berhenti berjalan dan saling berpandangan.

"Kamu... dengan suara tadi?"

* * *

 **[end]**

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Saya belajar bikin MC dan cerita horor. Ide-ide didapat dari kejadian temen. Btw, feels nya dapet gak? C: Ini cerita antologi(?), cuma 5 chap biar gak kepanjangan X'D Mohon ikuti terus, ya~

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Bis Terakhir

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** belongs to **Yuusei Matsui**

* * *

 _"_ Moshi-moshi, _keluarga Shiota di sini."_

"Ah, Sumire? Ini aku, Nagisa."

 _"Eh? Nagisa-kun? Kok nomornya beda?"_

"Nggak... hpku mati, aku pakai telepon umum."

 _"Ah, begitu ya. Ada apa?"_

"Aku ketinggalan bis tadi, jadi mungkin agak telat. Kamu makan duluan saja, ya, Sumire."

 _"Nggak, aku tunggu kamu saja. Halte mana?"_

"Halte dekat toko kelontong di perempatan,"

 _"Oh, yang banyak rumornya itu, ya?"_

"Rumor? Rumor apa?"

* * *

 **Act 2** — **Bis Terakhir**

 **[2/5]**

* * *

Nagisa Shiota melirik ke arah ponselnya. Waktu telah menunjukkan jam 23:30 dan hujan deras tak kunjung berlalu. Pemuda yang kala itu berumur 15 tahun menghela napas. Ia tak bisa pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Beruntung ia sudah menghubungi ibunya agar tidak khawatir.

 _Harusnya tadi aku nebeng Karma-kun saja..._ Nagisa mengeluh pelan dalam hati. Pemuda yang tengah berteduh di halte dekat toko kelontong yang sudah tutup itu menghela napas. _Ada bis yang turun di stasiun, nggak ya?_ pikirnya lagi. Ia tak bisa mengorbankan tas sekolahnya untuk menerobos hujan. Bisa habis buku-buku dan prediksi soal-soal ujian miliknya.

Nagisa menghela napas lagi. Mungkin lebih baik ia minta dije—

"Hei, Nak. Kau mau naik?"

Nagisa mendongak saat mendengar suara di depannya. Seorang pria tinggi berpakaian ala supir terlihat dalam visualnya ketika Nagisa menatap bis di depannya.

... Sejak kapan?

"Ini bisa terakhir, Nak. Naiklah," ucap Si Supir lagi, membuat Nagisa bingung. Bukannya bis terakhir adalah jam empat sore tadi? Ia tak salah mengecek jadwal kedatangan bis, bukan? Apa jangan-jangan si pemilik bis ini pencu—

"Naiklah, Nak. Kami akan turun di stasiun,"

—oke, Nagisa angkat kaki dan buru-buru menaiki bis. Daripada tidak pulang, 'kan?

Lorong bis sepi dengan berderet-deret bangku kosong. Hanya terlihat satu-dua penumpang selain dirinya. Seraya duduk di baris paling depan, Nagisa memperhatikan rintik-rintik hujan yang terlihat dari jendela. Disenderkannya punggung ke kursi penumpang seraya memperhatikan jalan. Kalau saja dia bawa _headset_ —

 _Lho, itu 'kan...?_

 **.** — **.**

"Mamaaaa~" Shiota Nagisa kecil berlari mendekati ibunya. Wajahnya penuh lumpur dan tangannya kotor akibat tanah, namun dengan bangganya dia berjalan menuju ibunya yang sedang bercengkrama dengan para ibu dari anak TK lain.

"Nagisa! Kenapa kamu kotor sekali?!" Shiota Hiromi memekik kaget, namun Nagisa kecil tak peduli dan menunjukkan sesuatu di tangannya—tanah liat yang, mungkin, berbentuk bintang laut. Terlihat aneh dan menggelikan dengan berbagai gradasi warna biru.

"Buat Mamaa~" Nagisa kecil berkata bangga. Senyumnya lebar dan polos sekali—bahkan Hiromi luluh dibuatnya. Terharu, dielusnya pucuk kepala Nagisa dan diterimanya tanah liat berbentuk bintah yang agak aneh itu.

Hiromi tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, Nagisa Sayang. Kamu anak mama yang terbaik,"

 **.** — **.**

— _TK lamaku...?_

Alis Nagisa terangkat, bingung. Ingatan tentang dia dan ibunya dulu kembali.

Aneh, bukankah TK itu sangat jauh dari stasiun? Kenapa...?

 _Ah, ada lagi. Bukannya itu_ —

 **.** — **.**

"Hiks... Jangan pergi..."

Nagisa yang berumur sepuluh tahun berkata sambil terisak-isak, memegang erat ujung jaket ayahnya. Sang Ayah hanya bisa memandang anaknya yang tengah menangis.

"H-hiks... Jangan tinggalkan aku, Ayah... A-ayo pu... hiks... lang..." Nagisa berkata dengan air mata yang mengucur deras. Ia tak berusaha menghapusnya dan membiarkannya jatuh menuruni pipi hingga menyentuh tanah.

Sang Ayah tersenyum dan menatap sedih Nagisa. Dielusnya kepala Sang Anak.

"Rumah ayah bukan di sini lagi," ayahnya berkata sembari berjongkok. "tapi jangan takut Nagisa. Kita akan tetap bertemu, kok. Lagipula—

"Laki-laki nggak boleh nangis, lho!"

 **.** — **.**

 _Apa-apaan bis ini... kenapa lewat sini..._

Air mata mulai tampak di sudut mata Nagisa. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Jangan sampai!

Dipalingkannya wajah dan menatap ke manapun selain jendela, namun hasilnya nihil. Ada memori lagi yang keluar dari gudang otaknya.

Apa lagi?

 **.** — **.**

"Nagisa ingin ikut siapa?"

Nagisa yang berumur sembilan tahun menatap kebingungan saat kedua orangtuanya mengatakan mereka ingin pergi ke sjatu tempat berbeda di saat yang sama. Nagisa tak boleh ditinggal sendirian di rumah, maka ia disuruh memilih.

Nagisa mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, lalu berjalan menuju ibunya.

Hiromi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'Acara berbeda' itu hanya alasan. Arti sebenarnya pertanyaam di atas adalah—

— _Nagisa ingin ikut siapa jika mereka bercerai?_

 **.** — **.**

Cukup.

CUKUP.

Nagisa muak. Apa-apaan ingatan yang terus-menerus keluar ini? Ini tidak masuk akal. Nagisa ingin turun dan melupakan semua kenangan yang berlalu-lalang di dalam otaknya. Diangkatnya tas dan ia siap meminta Si Supir agar berhenti. Yah, kalau bisa, sih...

"Pak—"

"Sudah sampai. Turunlah, Nak."

Nagisa mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Sudah sampai, katanya?

"Oh... i-iya." Nagisa berkata, setengah heran. Berapa lama ia di dalam bis ini? Sebelum Nagisa berhasil mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar, Si Supir sudah mendorongnya keluar dengan sedikit kasar. "Nggak usah bayar. Cepat turun, ibumu pasti khawatir," ujar Si Supir gusar, membuat Nagisa buru-buru turun.

Namun Nagisa malah kebingungan. Ini bukan stasiun, ini rumahnya. Dari mana Si Supir tahu rumahnya? Apa kebetulan?

Ah, tidak. Tidak mungkin sengaja. Nagisa berbalik dan—

"... Eh?..."

—menemukan bis itu telah hilang.

* * *

 _"Ya, katanya bis yang datang jam setengah dua belas malam itu berhantu. Yang naik bis itu katanya bakal dibawa ke neraka,"_ suara Hara—ehm, Shiota Sumire di seberang membuang Nagisa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Pria yang berumur 29 tahun tersebut tersenyum dan memandang langit jingga yang mulai menghitam.

"Bis itu bukan membawamu ke neraka," Nagisa berujar "melainkan menunjukkan _masa lalumu_ ,"

* * *

 **[end]**

* * *

 **Mind to review?**


	3. Tukang Bubur

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** belongs to **Yuusei Matsui**

* * *

"Eh, eh. Tahu tidak, Okuda? Katanya perempatan di sana ada setannya, lho!"

"A-apa? J-jangan menakut-nakutiku, ah, Kimura! Kita 'kan lewat sana!"

"Kamu takut, ya? Jadi ceritanya—"

"H-hentikan, Kimuraaaaa!"

* * *

 **Act 3** — **Tukang Bubur**

 **[3/5]**

* * *

"Bang Terasaka! Buburnya satu, ya!"

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!"

Isogai Yuuma duduk manis di bangku panjang dekat kios kecil milik tukang bubur yang dipanggilnya Terasaka itu. Ia memperhatikan Terasaka yang dari tadi membuatkan bubur ayamps bagi para pelanggannya.

Terasaka Ryouma, namanya. Pria itu adalah tukang bubur ayam yang saat itu baru saja memulai berjualan di perempatan. Bubur ayam yang dijualnya enak, juga murah. Tak heran banyak orang yang sering membeli bubur ayam darinya. Terasaka juga tampaknya tak gentar dalam kenaikan harga barang-barang pangan dan tetap menjual bubur dengan harga terjangkau. Mungkin karena itulah dagangannya laku.

Yuuma pertama kali mengenalnya saat menginjak kelas satu SMP. Setelah kematian ayahnya, Yuuma yang menjadi tulang punggung keluarga sedang kesulitan keuangan. Makan saja susah. Saat itulah Terasaka yang baru berjualan bubur ayam di daerah perumahannya memberikan Yuuma satu porsi bubur terakhir hari itu setelah dagangannya terjual habis, secara gratis. Sejak saat itulah Yuuma mulai sering membantu-bantu Terasaka di kiosnya setelah pulang kerja sambilan. Tak jarang Terasaka memberinya beberapa porsi bubur ayam dan sejumlah uang setelah hari berakhir.

"Isogai, tolong ambilin kecap!" perintah Terasaka. Dengan sigap, Yuuma langsung berlari mengambil kecap dan memberikannya pada Terasaka. Dibantunya Terasaka melayani pelanggan.

...

Senja mulai datang dan kios mulai sepi. Setelah selesai membantu Terasaka, Yuuma mengambil lap dan membersihkan meja-meja lalu mengambil dan mencuci mangkuk-mangkuk yang kotor. Yuuma selalu seperti ini, membantu Terasaka selama dua jam sebelum matahari terbenam.

Setelah pekerjaannya selesai, Yuuma mulai bersiap-siap menutup kios bersama Terasaka. Dia mulai memasukkan meja dan bangku setelah pelanggan terakhir pergi. Selama melakukannya, dia mengoceh tentang hari-harinya di sekolah. Ini pun sudah jadi kebiasaan, mengingat Yuuma yang tak punya ayah memandang Terasaka sebagai pengganti almarhum ayahnya.

"Nih, Isogai. Bayaranmu," Terasaka berkata setelah kios tutup sepenuhnya, menyodorkan dua buah _styrofoam_ dalam kantong plastik dan sebuah amplop coklat kecil. Yuuma mengambilnya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pelan.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya, Isogai."

"Iya, Bang Terasaka juga. Saya pamit dulu ya Bang. Daaah~!"

Yuuma melambaikan tangan kepada Terasaka dan berlari pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban. Senyum sumringah yang dari tadi ditahannya kini mengembang. Diliriknya sisi kiri tasnya dan terlihat ujung sebuah kotak mencuat sedikit keluar. Senyum Yuuma semakin lebar _. Akhirnya aku bisa membelikan smartphone untuk adik-adikku...!_ pikirnya bahagia, berlari dan tak menyadari bahwa—

 _Tiiiin!_

—lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau.

...

"Maaf... karena aku ceroboh, aku... aku..."

"Sudahlah, Nak... tidak apa-apa. Ibu akan menggantikanmu kerja sambilan. Kamu diam saja di rumah, ya?"

"T-tapi...!"

"Sudah, turuti saja apa kata ibu. Ibu pergi dulu. Jaga rumah yang jangan lupa kunci pintu, Yuuma."

Suara pintu ditutup terdengar. Yuuma menunduk, menatap sebelah lengannya yang dibalut perban. Lengan kirinya patah akibat kecelakaan beberapa hari lalu. Beruntung, si penabrak mau membayar biaya pengobatan dan smartphone terbaru yang rusak. Ah, enaknya jadi _ikemen_. Si pengendara wanita jadi bertekuk lutut padanya.

Yuuma merasa tidak berguna. Dia merupakan tulang punggung keluarga dan sekarang dia sakit. Ibunya menggantikan pekerjaannya—padahal kondisi tubuh wanita itu lebih parah dari Yuuma. Yuuma merasa bersalah. Apakah ada yang bisa—

 _Oh iya._ pikir Yuuma. _Aku 'kan tidak pernah bilang kalau aku kerja juga di tempat Bang Terasaka... aku ke sana saja!_

Yuuma tersenyum senang. Dia melompat bangun dari sofa dan langsung bersiap-siap pergi keluar. Setelah mengganti pakaian dan mengunci pintu, Yuuma berlari menuju kios Terasaka.

...

"Lho, hari ini tutup, ya...?" Yuuma bergumam, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bang Terasaka kemana, ya...? Ah, kutanya orang sini saja, deh."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Yuuma segera berjalan menuju toko kelontong di dekat kios Terasaka. Dia segera berjalan masuk dan menuju kasir.

"Permisi, Mbak..." panggil Yuuma, menarik perhatian seorang gadis bersurai cokelat yang dikuncir kuda. Dari seragam sekolah yang dipakainya, kemungkinan besar dia adalah murid SMP dekat perempatan ini. Nama 'Yada Touka' tertera di bagian dada kiri blazernya.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Touka ramah dengan sedikit tersipu. Mungkin malu didekati pemuda tampan seperti Yuuma.

"Um... Mbak lihat tidak, tukang bubur ayam yang di seberang sana? Orangnya yang biasa jaga, kemana, ya?" Yuuma bertanya sopan, namun gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Loh, Mas... bukannya kamu yang jaga kios itu _sendirian_?"

* * *

"—terus, ternyata si tukang bubur ayam itu sudah meninggal 50 tahun yang lalu!"

"L-l-lama amat!"

"Katanya, arwah si tukang bubur masih gentayangan, lho! Biasanya, jam segini dia juala—"

 _"Hei, Nak... mau makan bubur?"_

Okuda dan Kimura meneguk ludah.

"K-kimura... kabur, yuk?"

* * *

 **[end]**

* * *

Maaf saya telat update seminggu

 **Mind to review?**


	4. Stasiun

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** belongs to **Yuusei Matsui**

* * *

"Eh, eh. Tahu enggak? Katanya, dulu ada yang mati dilindas kereta di stasiun ini, lho!"

"Jangan bohong kamu, Fuwa... Ya kali ada yang bisa bunuh diri di stasiun ramai begini."

"Kalau malam-malam bisa, tuh. Lagian, 'kan dulu stasiun ini bobrok. Pasti sepi, lah."

"Yah, benar juga sih..."

"Jadi, gini ceritanya..."

* * *

 **Act 4** — **Stasiun**

 **[4/5]**

* * *

Akabane Karma, seorang petugas stasiun, berjalan melewati beberapa staf petugas lainnya. Dia tidak repot-repot bertegur sapa dengan mereka, tph mereka juga tidak menghiraukan dirinya. Pria itu menaikkan sedikit topinya ke atas dan memandang jam.

Pukul 23:30.

Sudah hampir tengah malam dan hampir semua petugas sudah pulang. Hanya sebagian yang mengambil _shift_ malam berjaga di sana, termasuk Karma. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangan ke peron tua.

Stasiun ini sudah tua. Masih memakai lantai kayu. Baru sebagian sudut-sudut stasiun yang direnovasi. Kadang Karma berpikir betapa lambatnya para kuli itu bekerja.

Karma mendapati sosok seorang gadis berdiri di dekat garis batas berwarna kuning. Gadis itu tengah menunduk dengan tubuh gemetar.

Uh oh.

Sepertinya Karma tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Suara bising kereta mulai terdengar. Tubuh gadis itu semakin bergetar, padahal yang lain terlihat biasa saja. Gadis itu berjalan melewati garis batas dan berdiri di dekat ujung lantai.

Oh, Karma _tahu pasti_ apa yang akan dilakukan Si Gadis.

Karma berjalan—setengah berlari—mendekati gadis itu. Suara bising kereta semakin dekat terdengar, begitu pula gadis yang semakin berjalan maju.

Satu kaki gadis itu sudah tak lagi menyentuh tanah saat kereta terlihat. Dia baru saja hendak menjatuhkan diri, jika saja—

"Bunuh diri itu tidak baik, lho, Nona~"

—Karma tidak menangkapnya.

Sambil memeluk pinggang gadis itu, Karma menariknya ke belakang dan tersenyum menyebalkan. Gadis itu mendongak, memandang Karma terkejut.

"A-apa yang kamu...?" gadis itu bertanya, tergagap. Dia melepaskan diri secara perlahan dari genggaman pria pemilik helai merah membara tersebut. "Apa yang kam—Anda lakukan?" gadis itu melanjutkan, sedikit menahan diri untuk tidak membentak.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Menahanmu bunuh diri, tentu saja." jawab Karma santai, masih tersenyum.

"Aku tahu itu... tapi kenapa ka—Anda ingin menghentikan saya?" lanjut Sang Gadis, membuat Karma memiringkan kepala.

"Kenapa? Semua orang juga akan melakukan itu kalau melihat ada yang ingin bunuh diri, lho," Karma kembali menjawab santai. Gadis itu menunduk.

"Tidak ada yang mencoba menghentikan saya..." gadis itu bergumam. "Anda lihat? Tidak ada yang mencoba menghentikan saya! Kenapa Anda harus peduli kalau saya ingin bunuh diri!?"

"Hee~ salah, ya, menyelamatkan orang?"

"Saya tidak minta diselamatkan!"

"Lalu? Kamu mau membuat reputasi stasiun ini buruk akibat perbuatanmu itu?"

Skakmat.

Gadis itu mati kutu, sedangkan Karma tidak lagi tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Jangan main-main dengan kematian." nasihat Karma, membuat gadis itu menunduk.

"Anda tidak tahu apa-apa tentang saya, jadi jangan asal menasihati saya." desis gadis itu, lalu berbalik dan pergi dari stasiun.

Karma menggeleng-gelengkan kepala _. Dasar orang zaman sekarang..._

Pria itu memperbaiki letak topinya lalu terkekeh.

"Nah, waktunya kembali kerja."

 **...**

"Um, permisi..."

Suara itu sedikit terdengar familiar di telinga Karma, sehingga pria itu berbalik. Dia mengangkat sebelah alis kala melihat gadis yang kemarin berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis itu menatapnya malu-malu.

"Anu... maafkan saya soal yang kemarin..." gadis itu berucap pelan, tersenyum dengan tenang.

Mendadak, Karma mendapat ide. Dia tersenyum simpul kepada Si Gadis.

"Maaf, Nona siapa ya?" tanya Karma. Jahil sedikit tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

"Saya... yang kemarin Anda tolong..." jawab gadis itu lagi. Senyum Karma melebar.

"Yang mana, ya?" tanya Karma, sementara gadis itu tetap tersenyum.

"Saya tahu kalau Anda mengingat saya, dilihat dari tatapan mata Anda."gadis itu berkata, santai. "Anda tidak perlu bertingkah bodoh seperti itu."

Karma mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pria itu memegangi perutnya dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain memukul-mukul pelan lututnya. Dia masih terkikik geli saat menghapus air mata yang keluar dari ujung matanya, sebelum berdeham pelan dan berhenti tertawa. Karma menyeringai.

"Kamu mengingatku, rupanya." tukas Karma, terkekeh pelan. "Untuk apa meminta maaf? Oh, dan nggak usah pakai bahasa formal. Bicara santai saja."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Saya—aku ingin minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu kemarin, dan juga berterima kasih..."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Karma lagi, penasaran. Gadis itu tertawa pelan dan mengajaknya duduk dulu sebelum melanjutkan bicara.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih karena sudah menghentikanku bunuh diri," gadis itu berkata, tersenyum lembut. "Kalau kamu nggak melakukannya, mungkin aku sudah di akhirat bersama suamiku sekarang."

Suami? Mendengarnya, Karma jadi sedikit tertarik.

"Maaf, bukan bermaksud ikut campur, tapi..." Karma menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar, "... kenapa kami ingin bunuh diri? Ah, kalau merasa terganggu, jangan dijawab saja."

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Jangan dipikirkan, akan kujawab kok. Sebelumnya, aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Kanzaki—ah, maksudku Sugino Yukiko."

"Akabane Karma," Karma menyela cepat-cepat. "Maaf, silakan lanjutkan."

Yukiko terkikik pelan. "Jadi begini..."

"... Aku menikah dengan suamiku 7 tahun yang lalu, dan aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan. Saat itu aku sedang mengandung anak pertama kami... dan... anakku meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Awalnya dia bilang agar aku jangan kecewa, karena aku masih bisa mengandung lagi.

"Saat kondisi mentalku mulai membaik, aku mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan diriku jadi aku pergi ke dokter. Apa yang membuatku syok adalah kata dokter, ada semacam luka atau entah apa bekas kecelakaan itu, sehingga aku harus mengangkat rahimku...

"Awalnya aku menyembunyikan ini dari suamiku, tapi semakin lama aku merasa semakin sakit. Dokter yang merupakan temanku itu khawatir dan memutuskan untuk menelepon rumahku. Saat itu aku sedang tidur dan yang mengangkat telepon adalah suamiku. Akhirnya suamiku tahu soal kondisiku...

"Suamiku sedih dan kecewa terhadapku. Semakin hari perilakunya semakin buruk karena terpukul. Saat itu, kariernya sedang naik dan dia bisa terancam dikeluarkan dari pekerjaannya jika berperilaku buruk. Awalnya aku mencoba untuk menyarankan mengangkat anak, tapi dia menolak dan kabur dari rumah. Aku tak mengetahui keadaannya, sampai ibu mertuaku menelepon dan bilang...

"... kalau dia bunuh diri di stasiun ini."

Hening.

Yukiko tampak seakan ingin menangis, dan memang gadis—ralat, wanita itu terlihat begitu rapuh. Tidak ada air mata yang mengalir, hanya ada senyuman sedih untuk menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat seakan ingin menangis.

Wanita itu terlihat begitu... rapuh. Seperti boneka porselen yang gampang pecah.

Karma tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Pria itu hanya menatap Yukiko dalam diam.

Kelereng emas bertemu manik cokelat terang.

Perlahan, tanpa sadar, Karma menarik kepala Yukiko dari belakang dan mendekatkannya ke dada Sang Pria. Pria itu berbisik pelan;

"Jangan berpura-pura kuat. Menangis saja..."

—Malam itu, di stasiun, Yukiko menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam dekapan Karma.

 **...**

Entah sejak kapan, sudah jadi kebiasaan Yukiko datang ke stasiun malam hari dan berbincang dengan Karma semalaman. Orang-orang tidak terlalu menggubris mereka, memang, namun mereka merasa bahwa suasana di stasiun jadi lebih hangat di malam hari. Lebih... ceria.

Malam itu pun, Yukiko datang ke stasiun. Wanita itu tidak naik kereta dan hanya sekedar duduk di sana, mengenang almarhum suaminya. Tidak lama Karma akan mendatanginya dan mereka akan bercengkerama berdua.

Malam ini pun begitu.

"Malam, Karma-san. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Yukiko ramah, tersenyum pada Karma. Karma balas tersenyum.

"Sama seperti biasa," jawabnya "Ah, tapi hari ini aku ketemu anak kucing di depan stasiun,"

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, dia sekarang sedang ada di ruang staf... Staf lain berencana memeliharanya,"

"Benarkah? Beruntung sekali kucing itu,"

... Hening.

Yukiko dan Karma terdiam, bingung ingin bicara apa.

Merasa bosan, Karma iseng bertanya. "Kanzaki-san sendiri, bagaimana harimu?"

Yukiko sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Wanita dengan mahkota hitam tersebut tampak tidak nyaman dan ingin menghindari pertanyaan itu, tapi kemudian tersenyum lembut dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Biasa saja, tapi..." Yukiko bersusah payah tidak memandang manik keemasan Karma "... aku senang bisa ngobrol dengan Karma-san,"

Mata Karma membulat, wajahnya mulai menyaingi warna rambutnya sendiri.

Pandangan diturunkan, tangan mendekat perlahan. Jari-jemari Karma dan Yukiko perlahan bertaut.

Malam dihabiskan dalam diam, namun bukan keheningan canggung.

Ini adalah keheningan yang nyaman.

 **...**

Siang itu, Karma memperhatikan anak kucing yang kemarin ditemukannya. Anak kucing yang ditinggalkan ibunya sedang meminum susu buatan salah satu staf stasiun, dan karena _shift_ kerja Karma belum mulai, pria itu memutuskan untuk bersantai dulu.

Saat itulah, pria itu ditubruk oleh seseorang dari belakang. Bukannya meminta maaf, orang yang menubruk Karma langsung pergi begitu saja. Awalnya Karma ingin membuat orang itu menyesal telah menubruknya, namun Karma malah mematung di tempat saat melihat nama yang tertera di punggung seragam bisbol yang dipakai Si Penubruk.

 _Sugino Tomohito_

Karma ingat bahwa Yukiko pernah bilang, nama suaminya adalah Sugino Tomohito.

 **...**

"Kamu berbohong padaku, 'kan?"

Yukiko mematung di tempat.

Malam itu, seperti biasa, mereka bertemu. Namun ekspresi Karma yang serius dan suasana tegang yang tidak biasa membuat Yukiko waspada.

Yukiko meneguk ludah.

"... Apa maksudmu, Karma-san?" tanya Yukiko dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Alis Karma bertaut tidak senang.

Pria dengan helai merah tersebut berdecih dan menarik kasar lengan Yukiko—membuat wanita itu merintih pelan.

"Karma-san, apa—"

"Katakan, apa suamimu masih hidup atau tidak?"

"Sudah kubilang, dia—"

"—sudah mati? Kalau begitu, siapa yang muncul di tv?"

Tangan Karma menunjuk tv yang ada di dekat loket pembelian tiket kereta. Tv kecil tersebut menayangkan pertandingan bisbol secara _live_ , dan nama Sugino Tomohito juga beberapa nama anggota lain terpampang di layar tv tersebut.

Mata Yukiko terbelalak. Melihat reaksi Yukiko yang bergeming di tempat, Karma melepaskan cengkramannya dan menundukkan kepala.

"Kamu berbohong," ucap Karma lirih, membangunkan Yukiko dari lamunannya.

"Kamu bilang suamimu sudah meninggal, tapi nyatanya dia masih hidup." Karma melanjutkan "Apa ceritamu waktu kita pertama kenal juga bohong?"

"Aku nggak bohong—!" sergah Yukiko. "Aku hanya berbohong soal kematian suamiku. Yang sebenarnya bunuh diri adalah—"

Air mata turun perlahan dari ujung manik Yukiko.

"—aku."

Karma tertegun, bergeming. Otaknya masih memproses informasi yang baru didapatnya.

Yukiko menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menangis. Luka-luka dan darah mulai terlihat di tubuhnya. Semua itu adalah apa yang dia terima ketika dia mati—kondisi mayatnya yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf... maafkan aku sudah berbohong padamu..." Yukiko berucap lirih. "Aku... aku adalah arwah gentayangan. Aku tak berhasil mencapai akhirat sebab keinginanku belum terpenuhi. Maaf sudah menghantuimu, Karma-san... seharusnya aku... seharusnya aku..."

Tangis Yukiko pecah. Sabg Arwah Perempuan tersebut jatuh ke tanah—tanpa benar-benar menyentuh tanah. Tangisannya pelan, namun memilukan.

Karna tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya memandang sedih Yukiko. Dia memandang nanar Yukiko sebelum berucap;

"Apa kamu ingat, ada seseorang yang hendak menghentikanmu sesaat setelah kamu melompat?"

Dengan suara serak, Yukiko menjawab. "Y-ya..."

"Angkat kepalamu, Kanzaki-san. Pandang aku..." Karma berkata, namun Yukiko menggeleng. Pria itu berlutut dan menjauhkan kedua telapak tangan Yukiko dari wajah wanita itu. Saat melihat Karma, mata Yukiko terbelalak seketika.

"Orang itu adalah aku—"

Wajah Karma yang penuh darah terlihat lembut. Kurva senyum nampak di bibirnya.

"—dan aku ikut mati dalam kejadian itu."

* * *

"Katanya, perempuan yang bunuh diri itu gentayangan karena dia kepingin punya anak. Terus petugas yang coba menolongnya waktu itu juga ikut gentayangan karena nggak berhasil menyelamatkan perempuan itu!"

"Heee... gitu ya. Omong-omong, ciri-ciri setannya tadi kayak gimana? Aku lupa."

"Yang cewek itu rambutnya hitam panjang, matanya cokelat... kalau petugasnya punya rambut merah dan mata keemasan. Memangnya ada apa, Sugaya?"

"Itu... pasangan yang berdiri di depan kita ciri-cirinya sama seperti yang kamu bilang... dan mereka agak transparan."

Fuwa dan Sugaya saling berpandangan dengan wajah pucat pasi, sebelum mengambil langkah seribu keluar stasiun.

* * *

 **[end]**

 **Mind to review?**


	5. Anak Hilang

**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** belongs to **Yuusei Matsui**

* * *

Yada Touka menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan. Sebuah ransel dijinjing di punggungnya. Gadis yang berdiri dari kursi meja riasnya sebelum menoleh ke arah teman sekamarnya.

"Aku mau pergi dulu, ya." ucapnya pada Nakamura Rio, teman sekamarnya. "Mau pulang ke rumah _weekend_ ini..."

"Iyaa.." Rio menjawab malas tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari ponsel. "Naik di stasiun deket perempatan itu, 'kan? Yang rumornya di perempatan itu ada hantu gentayangan?"

Touka tersenyum. "Iya, tahu kok. Jalan dulu ya."

"Iya iya. Tiati di jalan!"

* * *

 **Act 5** — **Anak Hilang**

 **[5/5]**

 **Special thanks untuk** reader, reviewer, follower(?) dan favoriter(?) (emgnya ada kata itu ya?). **Tanpa dukungan kalian, fict ini ga bakal pernah selesai :")**

* * *

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Irina Jelavić berhenti berjalan dan memandang berkeliling, mencari asal suara isakan tersebut. Suaranya terdengar seperti anak kecil—membuat Irina tidak tega mendengarnya. Lain halnya kalau itu suara orang dewasa.

Wanita asal Eropa tersebut ragu sejenak. Kalau dia tidak menyeberang jalan raya sekarang, bis terakhir akan segera pergi dari halte dejat perempatan. Apa dia harus mencari asal suara dan ketinggalan bis lalu—

"Hiks... hiks..."

Irina menggigir bibir. Duh, makin tidak tega.

"Siapa di sana?" Irina berseru sembari melangkah. Suara tangisan terhenti. "Aku nggak akan melakukan apa-apa. Siapa di sana?" serunya lagi.

"Uuu..."

 _Gyut_ —Irina merasa sesuatu melilit kakinya, membuat wanita itu hampir merasa jantungan. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, dia menoleh ke bawah.

"HIIIII—eh, anak kecil?"

 _Dikira tuyul, Dek._

"Loh loh loh—Dek, Adek anak siapa? M-mana orangtuanya?" Irina bertanya tergagap, masih sedikit syok. Didorongnya Si Bocah selembut mungkin, sebelum berjongkok menatap si bocah."Kamu kok di sini sendirian?"

Si Adek mewek. Dengar ingus yang masih meler dan banjir air mata, anak tersebut menjawab—"N-nggak tahu... dimana... Papa... Hiks..."

Uh oh—Irina jadi tak tega.

"Err... kamu udah makan? Kalau belum, makan malem bareng Kakak dulu, nggak?"

 **...**

 _Demi apa ini anak makannya banyak bener. Kering dompet gua nih. Mana gua baru gajian lagi_. Irina membatin sambil gigit-gigit sedotan, wajahnya seputih kertas. Keringat dingin ikutan mengucur dari pelipis.

"Dek... kamu... makannya banyak, ya?" tanya Irina dengan senyum yang dipaksakan—moga-moga Si Adek peka. Mendengarnya, Si Adek berhenti memakan steak yang ada dihadapannya. Anak itu tersenyum cerah.

"Iya!" jawabnya senang. "Makasih udah mau bayarin, ya, Tante!"

"AKU BUKAN TANTE—maksudku, panggil aku Kakak, ya, Dek. Kakak umurnya baru 25—"

"Eh? 25 ya? Aku kira 35—"

" _WHAT THE FU_ —" Irina terdiam sebentar dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "Dek, gini ya—"

"—tapi Kakak cantik banget!"

Irina mendadak luluh. "Nama Kakak, Irina. Namamu siapa, Dek?" tanya Irina.

"Aku Ren—Sakakibara Ren!" jawab anak itu—Ren. Irina mengangguk dan bertanya, "Tadi kamu kenapa nangis di jalan?" tanya Irina, membuat Ren menundukkan kepala.

"Uum..." Ren memulai, bermain-main dengan jarinya sambil memandang ke bawah. "Aku...nggak tahu dimana orangtuaku... mungkin terpisah... tadi..."

Irina mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sebelum menatap simpati. "Kamu tahu alamat rumahmu?" tanya Irina—yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Ren. Irina menghela napas.

"Mau nginap di rumah Kakak malam ini, nggak?"

 **...**

Rumah Irina sangat minimalis—meski yang punya (Irina) bisa memiliki lebih dari rumah seluas 2 hektar jika mau. Mungkin karena Irina tinggal sendiri, hidup dengan tempat yang lebih kecil membuatnya lebih mudah kemana-mana dalam rumah. Rumah itu hanya terdiri dari 2 kamar tidur, satu ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga, dapur dan ruang makan dalam satu ruangan, satu ruang kerja dan satu kamar mandi—sangat minimalis, bukan?

"Kakak rumahnya sempit, ya?" komentar Ren sambil tersenyum. Urat nadi muncul di kepala Irina, membuat wanita itu menjawab, "Yaaah itu karena lebih gampang kalau rumahnya minimalis~" dengan nada manis yang berlebihan.

"Kamu tidur di kamar yang kiri, omong-omong." Irina melanjutkan sambil merogoh tas kerjanya. "Kakak ada kerjaan—kalau mau nonton, nyalain aja. Ada siaran kartun di channel no. 69."

"Nggak... aku tidur aja... met tidur, Kakak Cantik~!" Ren berkata dan berlari ke kamar tidur, lalu menutup pintunya.

Irina mendesah berat. Wanita itu berjalan menuju ruang kerja dan langsung duduk di kursi depan komputer. Wanita itu langsung menyalakan komputer.

 _Nah, waktunya menyebarkan berita anak hilang._

 **...**

"Kak, ini foto siapa?"

Pertanyaan Sakakibara Ren setelah sarapan pagi selesai mengejutkan Irina. Bocah perambut cokelat tua tersebut menunjuk foto dirinya dengan dua orang lelaki—yang satu anak kecil sedangkan yang satu orang dewasa—yang ada dalam album.

"O-oh... itu.." Irina enggan menjawab. Soalnya foto itu—

"Eh? Apa ini, Kak? Di bawah ada tulisan— _ulang tahun putra kami tersayang, Asano Gakushuu. We wish u all the best~! - Mama & Papa_... ?"

Irina menelan ludah mendengarnya. Dia berbalik memandang Ren. "I-itu... bisa... taruh lagi di rak?" tanya Irina tak nyaman. Mendengarnya, Ren yang merasakan respon tak enak Irina, langsung mengangguk dan mengembalikan album tersebut. Namun saat dia berhasil menaruhnya di rak, sebuah kertas menyembul keluar dari salah satu binder. Dia mengernyit dan bergumam.

"Apa ini... surat ce...? Bacanya apa, ya? Irina Jela—Jelawic? Jelavic? Dengan... apa ini bacanya... No Gakuhou?"

Irina menahan napas sesaat dan mendongakkan kepala menghadap langit-langit dapur. Wanita itu menutup mata dengan satu tangan, namun sesuatu yang dirinya coba tutupi tetap dapat terlihat—meluncur perlahan dari matanya menuju pipi dan jatuh ke lantai.

 _Jangan, jangan menangis sekarang._

 _Itu hanya surat cerai._

 **...**

Irina memilih untuk mengambil cuti dadakan demi mengurus Ren. Dia merasa tidak tega meninggalkan Ren sendirian di rumah. Lagipula, sudah sejak lama dia tidak makan dengan anak kecil...

Siang itu, Irina dan Ren memutuskan untuk makan di luar. Salah Irina juga lupa membeli bahan makan siang. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang di Kedai Ramen dekat rumah Irina.

"Ramennya dua, ya, Bang Muramatsu!" seru Irina sambil duduk di konter. Wanita itu kemudian membantu Ren duduk—karena kebetulan bocah satu ini agar pendek—lalu memutuskan untuk mengecek apa ada notifikasi atau info tentang hilangnya. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat nomor tak dikenal meneleponnya tiba-tiba.

Awalnya sedikit ragu mengangkat, namun akhirnya fiangkat juga. "... Halo?" tanya Irina. "Ini siapa, ya?"

 _"Halo. Anda yang menyebarkan tentang anak hilang di sosial media itu, ya?"_ —tanpa berbasa-basi, orang dari seberang telepon bertanya. Irina mengerutkan kening.

"... Iya. Anda siapa, ya, kalau saya boleh tahu? Anda ada info atau—?"

 _"Boleh saya tahu Anda dimana sekarang? Saya jemput, sekalian dengan anak itu. Saya pamannya."_

"... Apa yang bisa saya percayai dari kata-kata Anda?"

 _"... Sebentar."_

Irina merasakan ponselnya bergetar lagi, dan dilihatnya bahwa ada kiriman foto dari seseorang yang meneleponnya. Wanita itu terkejut saat melihat Ren berfoto dengan pria berambut hitam jabrik. Foto itu terlihat tak terlalu lama, tapi yang pasti bukan editan sebab tidak mirip dengan foto Ren yang diam-diam diambilnya saat tidur—untuk disebarkan ke internet, tentu saja.

 _"Percaya sekarang?"_

"Ya. Bagaimana kalau kita ketemu di halte dekat toko kelontong—Anda tahu, dekat sekolah elit itu? Kunugigaoka?"

 _"Oke, saya ke sana sekarang."_

Telepon dimatikan. Irina bangun dari duduknya dan menurunkan Ren dari kursi.

"Bang, gak jadi makan sini! Ramennya dibungkus aja ya!"

 **...**

Irina mengecek jam tangannya. Jam 14:50. Demi Neptunus(?), siapa sih orang yang tega membuat seorang wanita dan anak kecil menunggu sampai hampir dua jam!? Gila saja orang ini.

Wanita itu terus duduk di halte sambil menikmati ramen Bang Muramatsu bersama Ren—yang minta disuapi. Dia tidak terlalu keberatan, toh dulu dia sering menyuapi an—

 _Lupakan. Gakushuu dan Si Brengsek itu tinggal di Amerika sekarang._ Irina membatin sebelum mengunyah mie-nya. _Daripada itu, nih orang lama banget..._

Baru saja berpikir, sesorang menepuk bahu Irina dan membuat wanita itu menoleh. Bibir Irina langsung membentuk huruf 'o' saat melihat siapa yang datang. Dia mendadak tersenyum cerah.

"Akhirnyaaaa!" Irina memekik dan menghela napas lega. "Nah, soal Ren—" belum sempat wanita itu bicara, pria tersebut sudah diseret menuju sebuah mobil mahal. Irina menarik lengan Ren agar ikut juga.

"Kita bicara nanti," tukas pria tersebut. "Kita ke rumah orangtua Ren dulu."

"Seenggaknya beritahu namamu, Bodoh!"

"Karasuma Tadaomi, puas? Sekarang, pakai sabuk pengaman. Kita bakal ngebut."

"Eh? Ap—HIIIIII! PELAN-PELAN DONG!"

 **...**

Hal pertama yang membuat Irina syok berat saat sampai di rumah Ren ialah betapa banyaknya orang berpakaian hitam yang ada di rumah tersebut. Sebagian menangis atau terlihat syok, sedangkan sebagian lahi hanya menunjukkan wajah sedih dan memberi belasungkawa.

Irina mengerutkan kening dan menatap Karasuma heran. "Siapa yang meninggal?" tanya Irina penasaran. Karasuma hanya menghela napas dan menarik Irina—yang menarik Ren—ke dalam rumah.

"Ada yang perlu kau lihat." Karasuma menanggapi singkat dan setengah menyeret Irina ke dalam rumah. Awalnya Irina ingin protes, tapi saat melihat wajah memelas Ren, wanita itu bungkam. Irina mengerufkan kening.

"Apa yang perlu kulihat?" tanya Irina kepada Karasuma, sedikit berjengit saat Karasuma menggeser _fusuma_ keras-keras dan menariknya ke dalam. Wanita itu dipaksa duduk bersimpuh di depan suatu—

"Lho... itu 'kan... foto Ren?"

Keheningan menyelimuti. Sebuah meja yang dipenuhi bunga, dupa dan sebuah foto Ren terpampang di depannya. Irina tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak terbelalak kaget. Wanita itu terus mematung sebelum melirik ke kiri bawah. Ren tidak ada di sana.

Jadi Ren yang dikenal Irina—?

"Ren itu..."

"Eh? Ah?" awal perkataan Karasuma membuat isi kepala Irina ke kenyataan. Wanita itu memandang Karasuma penuh tanda tanya. "Karasuma, apa—"

"... sudah meninggal dua hari yang lalu, setelah terpisah dari orangtuanya."

Irina dapat merasakan matanya terbelalak perlahan saat mendengar pernyataan Karasuma.

 _Jadi... jadi..._

 _"Kak Irina,"_ Irina menoleh ke belakang saat dirasa ada yang memanggilnya. Matanya terbealak saat melihat tubuh Ren yang menjadi transparan—dan kakinya bahkan tak menjejakkan tanah. _"... aku menemukan orangtuaku... terima kasih..."_

Air mata Irina jatuh saat melihat arwah Ren melayang menuju sepasang pria dang wanita yang terlihat mirip dengannya. Anak itu memeluk kedua orangtuanya—meski sentuhannya malah menembus mereka. Ren bahkan terlihat ingin menangis. _"Kakak pun... ingin bertemu, 'kan? Dengan Gakushuu..."_

Irina menunduk. Tangan Karasuma digenggamnya erat saat dilihatnya Ren perlahan hilang sepenuhnya.

 _"Kak Irina... terima... kasih..."_

Setelah itu, Ren menghilang seluruhnya dari penglihatan Irina.

(Malam itu, Irina menelepon putranya.)

* * *

Touka mengayunkan kakinya ke depan dan belakang berkali-kali. Dirinya sibuk mencuri dengar gosip yang dibicarakan ibu-ibu di sebelahnya. Para wanita paruh baya tersebut tampak membicarakan sesuatu tentang rumor.

Touko memandang langit yang mulai berubah menjadi jingga dan menghela napas.

 _Perempatan ini benar-benar penuh rumor, ya...?_

* * *

 **[REAL END]**

* * *

 **[a/n]**

DOOONNEE~! IT'S COMPLETED, PEOPLE! /sujud syukur/

pertama, saya mau minta maaf ngga update lama banget. punya 100! alasan buat yg satu ini, tapi saya bilang yg penting aja; saya dikit lagi un dan saya stres.

kedua... ngga penting sih. awalnya mau bikin horor, tapi malah dapet ide nge feel. maafkan saya :"

ketiga dan silakan di skip soalnya cuma curhat. berniat bikin fict Shinigami (kw) x OC, tapi rasanya kurang nge-feel jadi males publishnya. belum lagi pembaca cc x oc itu biasanya dikit. crap.

terakhir... BUAT YANG KELAS 12, GANBATTE UN~

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
